Oh, Baby, Baby
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: Justin being pregnant causes a chain reaction of serious events that effect both him and Brian. Mpreg obviously, Brian ooc, slash scene
1. You're having a baby!

"Justin, you sure you're up to it?" Brian asked still a bit hesitant going to Melanie and Lindsay's as Justin had been throwing up on and off all day.

"Bri, I'm ill not crippled, besides I don't want to disappoint them, I haven't seen everyone in ages" the blonde replied, stepping out of the bathroom after another bout of vomiting.

"You saw them last week "Brian replied rolling his eyes at the blonde, who was currently trying to pull on his jacket but failing miserably. "Seriously, they won't mind if you skip dinner" he continued concern written all over his face as he helped his boyfriend put on his jacket.

"I'm fiiiinnnneeee, just a bit dizzy but otherwise fine; now let's go or we will be late"

"Sunshine, what's the matter, you look pale" Deb asked concern covered her features while she wrapped Justin up in a bone crushing hug. "I'm fine Deb, really"

"You sure Baby?" Emmett asked over hearing their conversation.

"Yes, I'm positive" he said whilst giving him a hug "Now if you will excuse me I must see Linds".

At the dinner table, everyone was as usual talking about gossip and what happened during the week, everyone that is except Justin; who was currently a deathly pale and refusing to eat, drawing the concerned looks of everyone especially Brain's whose hadn't left since they left their apartment.

Suddenly Justin stood up from the table and after excusing himself literally ran to the bathroom.

"What's up with Sunshine?" Debbie asked the question everyone wanted to ask

"I have no idea, he's been sick on and off all day and said he was dizzy before we left" Brian replied his brow furrowed in concern.

"Then, why the hell did he come" voiced Michael, who had come to love Justin like a little brother. Anyone else's thoughts were cut off when they heard a thump coming from upstairs.

"Justin" Brian shouted as he ran upstairs, everyone else in tow.

"Oh God no" he mumbled as he saw Justin's crumpled form lying unconscious on the floor.

After five minutes of trying to revive Justin turned out pointless. He was lying on the couch still unconscious. By now everyone was in a bit of a panic. "Someone, call an ambulance" announced Brian, holding Justin's hand and trying desperately not to cry.

"I will" replied Melanie, scrambling to pick up the phone.

"Bri, hunni, you alright?" Debbie asked, wrapping him up in a hug. "God Deb, it's like the prom, minus the blood" whispered Brian fighting back the tears. Everyone else was in a similar state- 'What was wrong with their Sunshine?'

Ambulance sirens pulled everyone out of their stupor.

Everyone save Brian scrambled into cars following the ambulance to the hospital that they wished that Justin would never have to step foot in again, not since his bashing.

Brian wasn't really paying attention to what the paramedics were saying, all he was focussed on was Justin. Could you really blame him?

Everyone was shunned into the waiting room, waiting impatiently for the results of the tests they ran on Justin. Brian by now was probably going to wear a hole in the floor from his insistent pacing. 'God, he better be alright' he thought over and over until...

"Mr. Kinney? Please would you follow me, Justin requested you come" A female doctor said checking her clipboard, once again going over her diagnosis.

"Yeah, sure" he stated quickly following the doctor through a corridor and straight into Justin's room.

"Brian" Justin croaked "I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" he replied clearly confused, whilst grasping Justin's hand.

"For worrying you" before Brian could reply the doctor interrupted

"I have the results from the tests we ran, and that's what caused your blackout"

"What is it doctor, am I ill?" Justin said panic rising

"No, well nothing that won't go until nine months" meeting their confused faces she ploughed on "Congratulations you two, you're having a baby" she finished with a smile.

"What?" Brian gasped out, this couldn't be right, could it?

"Justin's pregnant" she stated.

Brian's mind was going a hundred miles a minute, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, he had to get out. Dropping Justin's hand he ran out of the room and out of the hospital. Leaving a heartbroken Justin in his wake. Trying desperately not to cry Justin hugged his knees and buried his face in them.

"Mr. Taylor, you have visitors, do you want me to send them in?" asked the doctor concern played on her face. Seeing Justin's nod she collected the gang and sent them in.

The sight that greeted them wasn't one they expected; a crying Justin hugging his knees and sobbing. Everyone immediately thought the worst and crowded Justin's bed.

"Sweetie, you okay? What's wrong?" Emmett enquired sitting on the bed. Justin launched himself at Emmett crying into his shoulder all the while saying "He left, why would he do that?" Of course nobody had to ask who He was; it was obvious it was Brian Fucking Kinney. "Why? What did the doctor tell you?" Emmett asked rubbing soothing circles on Justin's back.

Drawing back from the comfort of Emmett's shoulder he announced to the room "She told me I'm pregnant".

There was a long silence until Debbie, Lindsay and Melanie squealed and hugged Justin, trapping him in between them and stopping air getting to his lungs "Guys, I can't breathe" he gasped out. Once they moved out the way Justin could clearly see Michael, Ben, Emmett and Ted "Are you alright 

about this?" he asked nervously, Michael was the big brother he never had and Emmett was like a sister to him he would be crushed if they ran too. "Of course Baby" Emmett stated with Michael nodding his head in agreement.

"We're fine with it too Justin" Ted said gesturing to himself and Ben. Justin beamed and reminded everyone why he was called Sunshine, it might not have been the full wattage one, but it was still bright.

After that everyone wanted to know about the baby and the doctor said "Well you're six weeks along, so the morning sickness should come pretty soon..." and then the doctor rambled about food cravings and about the pregnancy itself.

Once visiting hours were up, a cheerful group left Justin to go and find Brian and castrate him for leaving the way he did. When they did leave Justin started crying, silent tears tracing down his face, and once again found himself mulling over why Brian had left.

"He hates me now" Justin whispered, his back to the door

"He doesn't hate you" stated Brian, from the doorway thinking that he had been a real ass just leaving Justin like that and after coming to that conclusion the gang decided to state it for him as well. So here he was standing in the doorway staring at the back of Justin, whose body posture stated that he was crying.

Hearing Brian's voice Justin whipped round to see him leaning against the door frame.

"Yes you do" Justin replied turning back to face the window.

"I think I can feel emotions myself" stated Brian, coming to sit next to Justin on the bed "I don't hate you, if anything you should hate me, but it was just a big shock that's all. Of all the things i was expecting, pregnancy wasn't one of them" he said stroking Justin's golden locks.

"Really" asked Justin, turning around to face Brian, hope shinning in his eyes.

"Yes really" smiled Brian. With a full wattage sunshine smile Justin launched himself into Brian's arms crying happy tears.

"What's with all the tears?" Brian asked worried that he'd done something to upset Justin again.

"Sorry, happy tears. The doctor said I would be really emotional during the pregnancy and i will have a lot of mood swings" Justin said whipping the tears from his face.

"Oh, so what else did she say?" questioned Brian, eager to know more about Justin's condition

Smiling Justin launched into an explanation of what the doctor said earlier that day. All the while Brian's smile was growing.


	2. Crave sex

I don't own QAF but I do own this story

erm... radom chapter, no point to it reli but dnt worri, i'm writing the next chappie :) this is my first slash scence, so i know it isn't that great. thanks for all your helpful and great reviews! :)

Chapter 2.

Morning came to find Justin and Brian sleeping in the sterilised hospital room.

Sunlight streamed in through the window as though greeting the room good morning.

"Aww, would you look at that" stated Debbie as she and the rest of the gang spotted Brian half in the hospital chair and half on the bed holding Justin's hand whilst the other hand was draped over Justin's abdominal.

Emmett, who brought his camera snapped a picture of them, the flash though woke them up.

Justin's eyelids fluttered open to see the room full with people and Brian staring at him intently.

"Hey guys, why are you here?" the blonde asked

"Nice to know we're appreciated" Michael snorted

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Brian said with a smile, receiving one in return "Morning Bri, Mickey I do appreciate you coming"

"Well good" he replied jokingly moving to give Justin a hug.

"So Hunni, when you getting out of here?" enquired Emmett. Before he could answer the doctor came in and answered for him "Well he is being released after he gets dressed, oh and before you go make sure to book an appointment for next month for a check-up"

Justin groaned at hearing that, he didn't have a good track record with hospitals.

"Justin, what's wrong?" Brian asked worried

"I'm not going to enjoy coming to the hospital every month, if I had my way I would never step foot in one again" he stated "but it's for the baby, so I'll grin and bear it" he continued flashing everyone his trademark smile.

"Well Sunshine, we'll be off now" stated Debbie, reaching in for a hug.

After everyone said their goodbyes and after much hugging, Brian and Justin were alone in the room again.

"Well, I think that a private celebration is in order, when we get home" Brian said smirking at his sunshine.

Justin caught on to what he was saying and swooned at the smirk. 'Damn Brian, knows that I love his smirk!'

"Brian, can you get me out of here now?" Justin asked pleading with his eyes. He knew Brian couldn't say no when he used his blue orbs.

...

"Well Sunshine, home, sweet home" Brian exclaimed, turning around to close the door.

Justin couldn't explain what it was, one minute he was fine the next he wanted Brian. So of course he acted on his feelings.

When Brian turned back around Justin jumped in his arms, wrapping his arms round his neck.

Looking up through his lashes Justin asked "Brian can you please fuck me?"

Moaning at those words Brian turned them around so he had Justin's back to the door and proceeded to kiss him.

Using his arms as leverage Justin jumped and wrapped his legs round Brian's waist, grinding into him causing them both to moan.

Fumbling with Brian's clothes Justin was thankful he was wearing a shirt. Growling in impatience Justin ripped open the shirt, causing buttons to fly everywhere.

Brian tore his mouth away from Justin's. "Hey, that was an expensive shirt"

"Don't care, buy a new one" Justin said attaching himself onto Brian's neck, kissing, licking and sucking.

Groaning, all thoughts of the shirt flew out Brian's head.

They continued grinding, kissing, licking and sucking. They were both naked now and Brian was amazed how they accomplished that, when Justin still had his legs locked round his waist.

"Bri, bed now"

Without hesitation Brian took them to the bed all the while still kissing each other.

When the back of his knees hit the bed, Brian lowered them on it, Justin on top.

Justin loved straddling Brian like this and took full advantage.

Justin trailed butterfly kisses all the way from Brian's jaw to his nipple. Brian desperately wanted more so he grabbed the lube and slicked some on his fingers and pressed on to Justin's pucker.

Justin gasped at the feeling as Brian stretched him.

After Brian finished he slicked up his rock hard cock and intended to flip them over but he was stopped as Justin pinned him down. 'Damn he's strong when he wants to be'

"Bri, please let me ride you" Justin said giving him a look he knew Brian couldn't resist.

'Damn that look' Brian mentally cursed, nodding his head at Justin.

Flashing him a smile Justin lowered himself on Brian's pick. Gasping at the sensation as he fully impaled himself on Brian's cock.

Several hours later, they lay sticky and sweaty. Panting from the 'workout'

"Not that I'm complaining, but why'd you jump me like that?" Brian enquired

Justin blushed "Oh...err, I don't know, I just felt like I really needed it, like when you need a cigarette"

Brian just smirked at Justin's blush 'how can someone who's done so much stuff and still act innocent?'

"Come on Justin, tell me the truth" he said rolling on top of him, straddling Justin's hips

Looking around, there was no way he could escape. Gulping Justin looked anywhere but Brian

"Well, the Doctor did say that um, well that sometimes pregnancy cravings can be different for each person and, well she said that sometimes people crave...sex"

Brian just raised an eyebrow 'why did Justin say that' then it clicked, Justin craved sex.

"So for the next nine months you will crave sex, I like the sound of that" he said with a smile

Finally Justin looked up at Brian, he felt relieved when he saw his smile.

"Yes, but what if I crave it when we're with the gang, then what?" Justin said blushing again.

"Then I'll have to sneak you out then" Brian stated, leaning down for a kiss.


	3. Morning sickness is a bitch

Chapter 3.

Justin arrived for his shift at the diner the next day. He was relieved that he hadn't suffered morning sickness...yet.

"Sunshine" Shouted Deb when she saw him enter. She was as usal wearing her red wig, a t-shirt which read; tell your boxers it's rude to point under her waist coat which was littered with badges.

"Hey Deb" he replied getting wrapped up in a hug.

"Sunshine, you shouldn't be here" she chaisted in her motherly tone.

"I'm fin..." Justin never got to finish the sentence as he ran into the bathroom as soon as the smell of coffee hit his nostrils.

After he was sure he wouldn't throw up again he rinsed his mouth to get rid of the awful after taste.

Great just great, he loved coffee now he couldn't even smell it.

"Justin, you alright in there?" Debbie's voice laced with concern floated through the door.

"Yeah, just morinig sickness, apparently i don't like coffee anymore"

Justin heard Debbies loud laughter " Ah Sunshine, the wonders of morning sickness, you get your tush home, you can't work here if yourg going to puke every two minutes"

Opening the bathroom door Justin covered his mouth and nose and briskly walked out the exit, Debbie in tow.

"Okay, i'm calling Brian to pick you up"

"NO, i er mean i can walk" Justin gushed looking anywhere but Deb

"He doesn't know your here does he?" Debbie stated, hand on hips

"No, he thinks i'm at home resting" he mumbled, seeing Debbie's raised eyebrow he continued " I just got fed up, i wanted to come to work,which i can't do know" with that Justin began to cry

"Ah, Sunshine don't cry" Debbie said, she couldn't hold on to her anger when she saw him cry

"Sorry Debbie, hormones" Justin said around the tears that cascaded down his face getting absorbed by Debbie's waistcoat.

"Come on i'll drive you back okay" feeling Justin's nod she walked him to her car.

...

"Here you are Sunshine, do you need anything?" Debbie asked as she walked Justin into the loft.

"I'm okay Deb, but mabye you could ask Micheal to come see me when he has time?" he replied

"Your just lucky that Brian's at work, otherwise..." she trailed off leaving it open.

"Yeah i know" Justin said flopping down on the sofa.

"Well, i'll be off now" Debbie said placing a kiss on the top of Justin's head.

"Bye Deb, thanks for driving me back"

"No problem and i'll talk to Mickey" and with that she left.

"Brian, Justin on the line for you" called Cynthia

"Okay, thanks Cynthia" Brian replied picking up his phone

"What's up Justin?" _ "Bri, i just wanted to see how you were" _ "No your not going out Justin"

"_How did you know i was going to ask you that?" _

"Justin, i've known you for five years give me some credit please"

"_Why can't i go out?" _ came Justin's voice demanding an answer

"Jus, you just got out of the hospital yesterday, you are not going out" Brian scolded

Brian heard Justin huff _"Fine! Just don't expect getting any tonight" _ with that Justin slammed down the phone.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Brian heaved a sigh 'how is it that even when he's in the wrong i sound like the bad guy?'

"Great, i won't be able to concentrate on work now" Brian mumbled "Cynthia,cancel my meetings for today and rearrange them for tomorrow" he called out

"Will do Brian" came her reply, Cnythia long since gave up asking why whenever he did this.

...

"Honey, i'm home" Brian joked when he slid open the big metal door. Hearing no answer Brian called again

"Justin, you here?" after searching the loft he came up empty handed, by now he became worried.

Walking up to the window he scanned the crowd when his eyes landed upon a blonde mop of hair.

Justin was sitting on a bench on the same side of the pavement that the loft was on.

"Little twat, he went out anyway" looking back he discovered that Justin was gone.

"Hey Brian, when did you get back?" Justin said causing Brian to jump, he didn't even hear the loft door opening and closing

Whipping around Brian walked over to Justin "I told you, you were not allowed to go out" he exclaimed anger in his voice

"I only went to sit outside on the bench, i needed fresh air Brian, you can't deny me that, can you?" Justin replied using his puppy eyes.

Looking into his eyes Brian felt his anger melt 'Dammit, he knows i can't resist that look'

"No,i can't but Justin what if you passed out again, who'd be there to help you?" Brian said calmly wrapping Justin in a hug.

"I see your point, but you can't wrap me in cotton wool" Justin mumbled into Brian's shoulder.

"Okay, i see you point too, now how bout i take you to the diner?"

"Er, yeah sure" 'Crap'

...

The tingiling of the bell alerted the gang of Justin and Brian's presence.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" cried Emmett wrapping Justin in a hug. Justin almost gagged at the smell of Emmett's perfume. 'God that's strong' but he was glad of the distraction so he wouldn't be able to smell the coffee.

"Hey J.T" Micheal said

"Mikey!" Justin said with an award winning smile, whilst walking into the out stretched arms.

"Hey, Mel, Linds, Ted and Ben" Justin stated after stepping out from the comfort of Mikey's hug. Bad idea as soon as he said that he ran to the bathroom as the smell of coffee reached his nose.

Justin felt a strong hand rub his back as he emptied his stumache of it's contents. Once he was possitive he wouldn't start retching he went to rinse his mouth.

"You alrite?" asked a concerned Brian

"Yeah, but i don't think i like coffee anymore" Justin replied flashing a small smile.

Chuckling Brian pulled Justin out of the bathroom.

"Morning sickness is a bitch, isn't it" stated Melanie getting Linds nod of agreement

"So what smell do you hate now?" asked Lindsay smiling as she saw Brian pull him onto his lap

"Coffee" stated Justin whilst trying not to breathe through his nose.

"Wait a minute, you can get morining sickness in the afternoon aswell?" Enquired Emmett

"Yes, any time of the day actually and your sense of smell is stronger, so you react more"

"So have you had any cravings yet?" asked Ben

"Erm, no" Justin said with a cough whilst blushing like mad, looking down into his lap.

Everyone saw this and caught Brian's smirk.

Resting his head on Justin's shoulder he whispered "They won't care about what it is Sunshine" the smrik never leaving his face. "But i care, i don't want them to know that" Justin whispered back

Despite the whispered words everyone else caught them easily.

"Come on Justin, what is it?" Asked Ted

"Not saying" he replied still looking down into his lap

"Well, i'll say then" Brian stated, his smirk now a smile

"Brian, you dare" Justin said his embarresment turning into anger

"Brian, i wouldn't if i were you" Mel warned

"Yeah, pregnant women can be overly emotional" stated Ted. Everyone cringed Justin was emtional normally but now he was ten times worse, well nearly everyone Brian couldn't surpress the chuckle that escaped his lips

Whipping his head round Justin glared at Ted "What did you just say?"

"I said pregnant people can be overly emotional" gulped Ted

"Come on Justin, he didn't mean it like that" Brian said trying not to laugh

"Fuck you Brian, you laughed at that statment" Justin said, his voice errily calm.

Everyone tried to ingore what was unfolding, but couldn't stop watching.

"I didn't" Brian said all traces of laughing now gone of his face

"The hell you didn't, you obviously find that statement amusing. Do you think i enjoy being like this?" Justin asked tears welling up in his eyes and with that he all but ran out of the diner.

"Shit!" Brian exclaimed putting his head on his arms.

"I'm going to find Justin" Micheal said shooting a glare at Brian

"No, i can go" Brian said getting up

"Let Micheal go Brian, Justin won't want to see you right now" said Mel fighting to keep the smile of her face.

"You really did it now" stated Lindsay smiling at Brian

"Your really loving this aren't you" Brian stated

"Yes" everyone choursed


	4. Double shit

Chapter 4.

After leaving the diner Micheal scanned the crowd. Not seeing Justin he began to panic. After searching for thirty minutes he came up empty handed

"Double shit" he murmed heading back into the diner.

"Where's Justin?" asked Brian as soon as he saw Micheal

"I couldn't find him" came the reply

"What!" Brian all but yelled.

"Brian, calm down he can't have gone far, he could be back at the loft right now" Lidsay said but her voice clearly showed she was worried aswel.

"I'll call if he's not there" Brian called over his shoulder

...

Brian skipped the lift and legged it up the stairs.

"Brian almost slipped when he stepped on something, looking down he saw it was blood.

"Oh no" whispered Brian quickening his pace. Throwing open the metal door Brian followed the trail of blood into the bathroom.

"Shit" he exclaimed when he saw Justin sitting on the floor holding a bandage on his arm where the blood was dripping through it.

Kneeling down, he gently lifted Justin's chin with his thumb and finger

"Brian, is that you?" Justin asked timidly when there eyes locked.

"You bet it is Sunshine" Brian gulped

Throwing himself at Brian, Justin began to sob.

"Do you care to tell me what happened?" Brian asked soothingly, rubbing circles in Justin's back.

Feeling Justin's shake of his head Brian contnued "Alright, can i look at your arm then?"

This time Justin nodded and pulled back from the comfort of Brian's arms and held out his arm.

Peering at the wound Brian deduced that it was only minor and would heal without problems. Wrapping it in a clean bandage he placed a soft kiss upon it.

"I'm sorry" Justin barely whispered, eyes downcast

Brian whipped his head up "Why are you sorry?" he almost demanded

"For shouting at you and leaving the diner" Justin replied his voice shaky as more tears climbed down his face.

"I deserved getting shouted at" Brian stated pulling Justin into a hug, being mindful of his arm.

They stayed like that for a while untill Brian moved them to the sofa. 'What the hell happend to him' thought Brian, desperate to know the answer.

"Sunshine, you have to tell me what happend" Brian said when he was sure Justin's tears subsided.

"Okay Bri" Justin mumbled.

_Flashback_

_Justin stormed down the street leaving the diner in a huff 'God, why'd he do that? Doesn't he love me?' he thought not paying attention to where he was going._

_Suddenly he was on the ground, looking up he saw a middle aged man standing above him._

"_I'm so sorry, i wasn't watching where i was going" Justin apologised_

"_No it's okay, are you alright?" the man asked holding out his hand to help Justin up_

"_Yeah i'm fine" Justin replied grabbing the hand and pulling himself up with it. Coming up face to shoulder Justin realised this man was taller than him, looking up to see the man's face he smiled_

"_Well thanks for helping me up, have a nice day" Justin said and tried to walk away._

_The man pulled at Justin's hand and pulled him flush against his front._

_Leaning down to his ear the man whispered "I don't think your going anywhere"_

_Justin's heartbeat quickend, panic setting in. 'Brian, i need you please come' he thought frantically._

_Justin tried to wiggle out of the man's grasp, but his attempts were useless, the man was too strong._

"_I'd stop that if i were you" the man growled yanking Justin into a dark ally way_

"_Get off me!" Justin shouted hoping to get the attention of passing people but all he got was a hand covering his mouth._

"_Shut up" the man growled, pushing Justin up the wall._

'_My God, he's going to rape me!' Justin thought, tears streaming down his face._

_The man turned Justin's head to the side, so he faced the street and licked up his neck._

_Justin shuddered in fear. 'what have i done to desereve this?' _

"_Justin, Justin" 'i know that voice it's Mickey's' justin thought relief flooding through him._

"_Mik..." Justin began to shout but the guy cut him off by covering his mouth with his own._

_Justin nearly gagged when the guy stuck his tongue down his throat._

"_Your not going to make a sound, got that" ordered the guy pressing a knife into Justin's side_

_Fear overwelmed Justin, a knife was pressing into his side only one thought went through his head _

'_No-one harms my baby' _

_With tears cascading down his face, Justin had to remain still otherwise the knife would have gone in._

_He let the man lick his neck and wiated for the knife to move. Feeling it slide up next to his arm Justin kneeded the guy in his crotch, as he did that he felt the knife cut his skin. _

_The attacker slide down to the floor holding his crotch "You little bugger" he growled, trying to grab Justin_

_Justin's eyes falshed in fear and ran, he ran through the crowd all the way untill he was safe in the loft and didn't notice the trail of blood he left behind. Grabbing thr first bandage he could see Justin slid down th wall holind his arm, all the while crying._

_End Flashback _

Justin was crying again by the end of it "Brian it was so awful" he chocked out getting swept up into a hug by Brian

"Shhh, it's okay he won't hurt you ever again, i'll make sure of that" Brian stated. Brian was beyond shocked about what his sunshine told him 'how dare that creep touch MY Sunshine'

Brian resolved to hunt down the guy and making him pay, he just had to go by the description Justin gave him.

Justin cried himself to sleep on Brian's shoulder.

'god why does he have to go through so much?' Brian asked himself

He carefully picked up Justin and placed him on the bed, pulling a sheet over him.

"I'll be right back Sunshine" Brian whispered placing a kiss on his forhead.


	5. YOUR fault!

Chapter 5.

BANG! Came the sound of the metal door being pounded on by one Michael Novotney.

"Geesh Mickey! Jus is still asleep" Brian said opening the door, agitation shown on his face.

"You expect me to be calm after what you just told me?" exclaimed Michael storming up into the bedroom.

'how dare anyone touch my brother, He's been through enough shit' Micheal seethed.

He sat down caustiously stroking Justin's bangs out of his face. "Who did it to him?" he whispered

"I don't know, i only have what Justin described to me" Brian whispered back sitting on Justin's other side holding his hand.

"Well the little shit will have whats coming to him, when we do find him" Michael stated firmly.

"You bet he will, the fucker" Brian hissed out anger etched into his feautres at the mention of the attacker.

They moved onto the couch when Justin stirred, in fear of waking him up.

"By the way, the rest of the gang will be around soon" Michael mentioned in passing

"WHAT!" exclaimed Brian

Michael snorted "You really thought they wouldn't come check on their sunshine after what happend?"

"No, it's just that i don't think all the disturbance would be good for him" Brian murmered, walking into the kitchen area.

"Fuck" came the voice of Justin, pulling the two men to the bathroom

"J.T, whats wrong?" a concerned Michael asked

"Ask him" spat Justin as he bent over the porcelin toliet hurling up the contents of his stumach.

"What have i done?" asked a shocked Brian, ignoring Michael's amused murmer of "What haven't you done"

"You knocked me up, therefore its YOUR fault i'm hurling my guts u..." Justin's sentence was cut off as he started dry heaving.

"He has a good point" Michael stated, ducking out of the bathroom to hide his laughter.

Throwing a glare in Michael's direction, Brian knelt down beside Justin rubbing his back

"Ah sunshine, it's not my fault that you have such a delictable ass" Brian said cockily

It had the effect he was hoping for Justin started blushing at the complement and stopped dry heaving.

Brian helped Justin stand and watched as he rinsed his mouth out all the while still blushing.

"Brian, your guests have arrived" called Michael from the metal door

"Guests?" questioned Justin

"The gang wanted to come check up on you" Brian replied pulling him out of the bathroom and into the lounge area.

"Hey" choursed the gang, all looking at Justin in concern and checking to make sure he was alright.

"Hi" Justin murmered

"You alright?" asked Emmett hugging Justin

"I'm fine" Justin stated firmly, dropping down on Brian's lap sanning the room

He and Brian were on the chair whilst Ben,Michael,Mel and Linds were on the sofa with Emmett sitting on the arm of it next to Linds.

"Were's Deb and Ted?" Justin asked after his scan of the room

"They had to work sweetie, but they said to say hi" Emmett answered

The room fell into conversation excluding Brian and Justin.

"You know Justin, you shouldn't have your ass so close to my cock" Brian whispered in his ear with a smirk.

Blushing Justin ingnored Brian and tried to listen to the convosation.

Smirking Brian placed his head on Justin's shoulder and wrapped one arm round his waist while the other arm was behind Justin's back. Appearence wise Brian looked as though he was listening to the convesation, but he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

His hand that was hidden started stroking Justin's back, getting lower each time the hand went down.

By now Justin's listening was in vain as he was too distracted by the hand carressing his back.

"Bri, stop it" Justin whispered

"Stop what sunshine?" Brian replied feigning inoccence

Justin couldn't but help the small moan from escaping his lips as Brian moved his hand lower.

"You alright hun" asked Lindsay concern on her features

"No, i feel a bit faint" Justin murmered placing his head in his hands to cover his embarressment.

Brian placed a look of fake concern on his face as he tried not to laugh at the situation.

"Oh okay, prehaps we should leave you to rest" stated Mel.

"Yeah, i think that would be best" agreed Brian.

After a chorus of goodbyes, everyone left.

Jumping out of Brian's lap Justin stood with his hands on his hips looking down at him

"You fucking dick" seeing Brian open his mouth to comment Justin cut him off "Do not comment on that Bri, i don't need your sarcasm"

"Okay, i won't say anything" he said holding his arms up in surrender.

"Fuck it" stated Justin straddling Brian's lap.

Lets just say neither got must rest that day.

...

I'm sorry this isn't a good chapter, i didn't know what to do for it, so yeah, i'm going to do a much better chapter than this next i swear.


	6. Show time

Chapter 6.

"Justin, you have to tell me" Brian insisted

"No I don't" came his reply

"If you don't tell me, the fucker will have gotten away with this" stressed Brian walking up behind Justin, who was facing the window.

"I don't want to remember him Bri, please just let me forget" he pleaded turning around to face him.

"If you don't then he could attack again, if not someone else he might go after you again" Brian stated embracing Justin "And i don't want that to happen"

"When he had me pressed up against the wall and he had the knife on me, i remembered something" he said

"What was it?" Brian asked intrigued

"My prom night" Justin said quietly

"What! You remembered"

"Yes I did, I only remembered the parking lot before, but I remembered it Bri, I remembered" Justin choked out

"Yes, that night was ridiculously romantic" Brian said

Brian felt Justin smile into his chest.

"Six foot, brown hair, brown eyes a scar on his cheek and a cut above his eye" Justin mumbled

"What's that?"

"The attacker"

"Thank you Justin, now i can sort the mother fucker out" growled Brian

"I like it when you get protective over me" Justin giggled

"I'm not getting protective" growled out Brian

"Yeah sure" snorted Justin pulling out from the comfort of Brian's arms

"Where you going?"

"God chill out dad, I'm tired" Justin answered throwing himself onto the bed

"Fine, I'm going to work" Brian stated grabbing his keys and heading to the door

"Bye Bri" Justin mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

...

It was nine in the evening and Brian and Justin were cuddling on the sofa watching t.v, even though Brian refuses to addmit that he cuddles, after all 'Bian Kinney just doesn't do cuddling'.

Brian had been distracted all day at work, thinking about where he could find the attacker , he had come to the conclusion that if the attacker wanted twinks then he would be at Babylon where he could rape to his heart contents. Brian mentally shuddered at the thought of a rapist at HIS club. Right now all he had to do was give Justin a lie or two then he would kill the rapist.

"Justin" Brian said gently shaking said person

"Mmmm" he replied sleepily sitting up and rubbing his eyes

Brian stopped what he was about to say admiring how Justin could look so adorable, mentally kicking himself he continued with what he was going to say.

"I'm going to Babylon" he stated getting up from the sofa and walking into the bedroom

"Can i go with you" Justin asked excitedly all traces of sleepiness gone, bounding after Brian

"No" Brian replied wincing internally, he hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh but continued to pull on clothes

Taken back by Brian's tone, Justin took a step back "Why can't i go?"

Brian was now half dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and shoes "Cuse i said so" he continued using the same harsh manner

"If you can go how come i can't"

Still continuing to dress Brian replied "One; your're pregnant, two; cuse i said so"

He continued after he finished pulling on his balck shirt over his black wifebeater.

"Now if you don't mind, i'm going"

Justin trying not to cry just nodded and turned back round and sat slumped on the couch

It took all Brian had not to go over and comfort Justin, he could tell he was trying not to cry.

Striding over to the door Brian pulled it open and almost closed it when Justin's voice stopped him

"Enjoy tricking"

Making no comment Brian just shut the door with a bang. Stepping into the lift Brian hit his head on the wall 'God why did he have to sound like such an asshole' he knew he knew he hurt Justin pretty bad.

...

Justin was confused and hurt, why did Brian act like such an asshole,he had reverted back to his 'Brian fucking Kinney' mode. It hurt that Brian said it they way he did and Justin didn't bother to try to stop the tears from falling now, it hurt that Brian was going to trick. ' i thought he stopped it, i 

really did' Justin didn't know how long he sat there crying he didn't even realise he had lay down, he didn't even know that eventually he had cried himself to sleep on the itallian leather sofa.

...

Brian knew he was being an ass, he did and he also knew he was harsher than intended towards Justin. He knew though that he did that so she could kick the rapist's ass and he wanted to do it without fear of him having another go at Justin if he came along, that and he really didn't want Justin to breathe in the fumes of Babylon not while he was pregnant.

Putting his smirk in place he strode into Babylon looking as though he owned the place, which he did. His ears were asulted by the thumpa thumpa of the music.

He put the bouncers on alert for a guy to fit the description he gave them along with the rest of the staff, to hell if he was looking out for the guy by himself, he did not have the patcience.

He blended in with the crowed swaying in time to the beat amongst the sea of sweating bodies.

Brian still ever the sex god he was had plenty of offers to join people in the backroom but he put them off not wanting to give Justin another reason to hate him and 'besides' he thought 'i put tricking behind me six months ago'.

His thoughts yet again strayed to the one person he loved.

'what the fuck am i going to say to make it up to sunshine' Brian thought

'how bout the truth' his other side argued. Oh great now he was talking to himself, 'could this day get any worse?'

Brian was pulled out of his musings when Greg, one of his bouncers tapped his shoulder

Giving him an expectant look Greg stated what he had to say

"Kinney, the bloke you described is currently at the bar" with that Greg vanished into the sea of sweating bodies.

"Show time" whispered Brian smirk firmly in place he headed towards the rapist bastard.


	7. Sleeping Beauty Scene

Hey guys I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update, I've just been soooo busy and distracted what with GCSE's, SATs, family issues and hospital appointments i just haven't found time to write. Here's the next chappie!! ENJOY!!

Chapter 7.

"Please don't kill me" whimpered Mark Johnson the rapist and Justin's attacker

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't" Brian spat, eyes burning with pure hate for the pathetic excuse for a human.

"Because you'd go to jail" the man exclaimed feeling triumphant.

WHACK!!

Brian rubbed his knuckles which by now were bleeding from the amount of force he used

"I doubt it" he replied cockily, pacing in front of the man; who was now nursing another punch to his face

"You see I have friends In the Police and I can easily avoid jail" Brian continued smirking down at Johnson.

Johnson let out another pathetic whimper and Brian gave him a look of disgust

"I'm making you feel the same fear you made your victims to feel, only I'm not going to rape you so don't worry about that. Seeing how I wouldn't be caught dead with my cock up your ass" Brian spat out kicking the man in the stomach.

The blow caused Johnson to wheeze and gingerly clutch his stomach.

"I'll report you" he coughed trying to get Brian to back down

Brian let out a dark chuckle "Report me? How ridiculous, you see I could report you since you did attempt rape on MY boyfriend and cut him with a knife"

Johnson winced, he had no idea the blonde trick was Brian Kinney's boyfriend.

Delivering a few more blows to Johnson he walked to the front of the alley only pausing to say one last threat

"You dare touch my boyfriend again and I won't guarantee I'll leave you alive, oh and your barred from Babylon, so don't bother to step one foot in that place again" with that Brian strode away.

...

When Brian returned to the loft he found Justin fast asleep on the couch with dried tear tracks on his beautiful face. Brian just stood there admiring the blonde's beauty and watching the gentle rise and 

fall of his chest. Walking closer to Justin, Brian was amazed at the fact that the street lights outside cast an ethereal glow onto his Sunshine making him look more gorgeous.

"God I don't deserve you" he mumbled to himself as he carefully picked up petite blonde, bridal style and carried him to the bed. Placing him gently down on the mattress Brian tugged the blanked over him and placed himself next to Justin, just sitting there and gently began stroking the soft pale cheek; he carefully smoothed the bangs off Justin's face and continued stroking his face, softly brushing his fingers over the porcelain skin and noted with a smile that Justin leaned towards his hand.

"I don't see how you can put up with me" Brian wondered. Whose hand still continued its soothing actions.

Justin; who'd been awake since he felt Brian picking him up decided to reply.

"Because I love you" He whispered. His eyes fluttering open

Brian jumped; he hadn't expected Justin to be awake, and oddly the sleeping beauty scene jumped in his mind after looking at Justin flutter his eye lids open. 'Okay, that was weird' mentally shaking his head Brian continued stroking Justin's cheek.

"Yeah and I don't know why" was Brian's reply letting his hand fall into his lap.

Sitting up Justin's heart melted just a little bit more towards Brian. If that was still possible.

"There are lots of reasons as to why I love you Bri" Justin stated giving a small smile.

"And I take it being an asshole isn't on their"

Linking their hands Justin replied "No it isn't but I still love you regardless" locking his sea blue eyes on to Brian's hazel ones.

Feeling a warm liquid on Brian's hands Justin looked down and gasped at the state of Brian's knuckles, which were angry red and bleeding.

"Oh my God Bri, what happened?" Justin demanded, crawling pout the bed to fetch a bowl of warm water and bandages.

"Nothing horrific" Brian said trying to calm Justin down

"Nothing horrific my ass" snorted Justin "What did you do, beat up someone?" he continued whilst sitting in front of him and started cleaning up his knuckles and gently bandaging them up.

"Erm you could say that" Brian answered loving the care and gentleness Justin showed towards him "Just your regular six foot, brown haired, brown eyed man with a scar on his cheek and a cut above his eye"

Stopping his ministrations Justin looked up to meet Brian's eyes.

"You didn't" he whispered disbelievingly "You couldn't"

"I did and I can" Brian stated proudly

"Really! God Brian, that's why you were an asshole" he squealed happily, launching himself on Brian sending him sprawling on his back, onto the comfy mattress.

"I gave that fucking bastard what he deserved, no-one messes with MY boyfriend" he stated firmly with conviction.

Justin giggled "I guess I should call you my knight in shining armour" he said playfully carding his hands through the soft brown hair.

Brian had another mental image of sleeping beauty "Nah, just you're over protective boyfriend"

"I thought you said you weren't protective over me" Justin stated accidently grazing Brian's bandaged knuckles across the midnight blue sheets.

"I lied and ow, watch my knuckles" He hissed holding his hands close and sitting up in the process.

Sliding quickly off Brian, Justin had a look of concern all over his face.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you" he exclaimed examining the knuckles and gently running his thumb over them, to try and sooth them

"Sunshine calm down it was an accident, you didn't mean to" even though he said this he didn't remove his hands from the blondes grip.

Looking up at him through his lashes Justin stated softly "Maybe I should kiss it better" and he brought the damaged hands up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on each knuckle.

...

So what do you think? I know it was mostly fluff at the end of the chapter, but i was in a fluffy mood,insert giggle here please r&r. Love you guys


	8. And your happy because?

Chapter 8.

Justin is 2 months preggers here

...

"Bri, remember I have my doctor's appointment today". Justin asked nibbling on a saltine cracker in hopes to soothe his queasy stomach.

"What's so important about it?" Came the mumbled reply

"I'm having a sonogram today" Justin stated happily

"Oh okay what time is it?"

"2pm, you can pick me up from Mickey's shop at quarter to"

"Kay I'll see you then" he said distractedly. Striding from the loft with three black work bags clutched in his hands.

...

Hearing the tingle of the door bell Mickey looked up to see a happy Justin bounding in to his shop.

"Mickey" exclaimed Justin happily smiling at his 'brother'

Michael couldn't help but smile in return. When Justin was happy it spread through the whole room he was in.

"Hey J.T" He said stepping out from behind the counter to wrap Justin up in a hug

"How's your morning been?" Michael inquired relinquishing his hold on Justin

Bounding over to the counter Justin pulled himself on top of it swinging his legs as he sat and beamed at Michael

"Well, I woke up a five cause I had to throw up and I didn't stop until six then I took a small nap but my stomach wouldn't let me so I've been throwing up on and off all morning and I can only eat saltine crackers, anything else will make me throw it back up" Justin said in a cheery voice.

"And your happy because?" Mickey asked clearly confused at Justin's mood.

"Cause I have my first sonogram today and Bri's going to pick me up any minute, I hope it will get him more excited about the baby because he's been distancing himself for the past three weeks"

Mickey for his part knew the reason why Brian was so distracted and distant these past few weeks but was sworn to secrecy no to tell Justin. The only reason why he knew at all was because Brian needed help as much as he was reluctant... Okay very reluctant to admit it.

..

"Justin do you want me to take you the hospital? It's clear that Brian's not going to show" Michael asked gently

Unable to talk through his tears Justin merely nodded

"Okay, come on then"

...

Brian returned home early as he was too distracted to concentrate properly, he was too busy with thinking about the thing, plus there was a nagging in his head telling him that he forgot something.

Dumping his bags by the door and loosening his tie Brian walked into the kitchen to see Justin sitting at the counter head bowed and clutching something in his hands

"Hey Justin how was your day" Brian asked confused at how Justin didn't bound over to him and greet him with a kiss like he had been doing for the past week or so.

"Well let's see I haven't eaten anything at all today because of the fucking morning sickness I went to see Mickey oh and I went to the hospital for my sonogram after waiting for you for half an hour and you never showed, so Mickey kindly took me instead". Justin stated with a hint of malice in his usually melodic voice.

Brian winced at the last few words he had completely forgotten the appointment as he had been distracted at work all day and finally understood what the nagging in his head was.

"Sunshine I'm so sorry, I forgot" even to his own ears it sound pathetic

"Just can it Bri, it's obvious that you don't care so don't bother, God do you even care about our baby or even me anymore Justin said tears welling up in his eyes

"And I can't believe that you missed it. It may not have been important to you but it was to me"

Before Brian could protest Justin had already picked up a small bag and had ran out of the loft.

"Well fucking shit" was all Brian could say. He hadn't even been able to tell Justin why he had missed it and with a wince he remembered how distant he had been the past three weeks to Justin. "Double fucking shit" he murmured, roughly shoving his hand through his hand.

Looking at the place where Justin had sat not five minutes ago Brian noticed the piece of paper he saw Justin holding when he came in through the door.

Slowly picking the object up Brian saw it was a picture of his unborn child and some of the barriers left around his heart melted just a little bit more.

"It may not have been important to you but it was to me" Justin's last words echoing through his mind.

...

Hearing a frantic knocking at his apartment door Emmett scrambled up off the sofa to open it just to stop the annoying knocking at his door.

Flinging the door open he was about to tell the person to fuck off but stopped when he saw a sobbing Justin clutching a bag.

"Hunni what's the matter" hearing those four little words Justin flung himself at the unsuspecting Emmett and clung on as though his life depended on it.

Shutting the door Emmett steered Justin towards the couch. Quickly grabbing the TV remote Emmett sighed sadly as now he would never know what would happen between Stuart and Andrew on one of his favourite shows 'You, Me, Gay' (A/N I made that show up as I don't really know any gay shows part from QAF) he turned the TV off and focused his entire attention on the sobbing twenty-two year old in his arms.

Deciding to let Justin cry he rubbed comforting circles on his back and just held him until he would be ready to speak.

After what seemed liked half an hour Justin's sobbing subsided to soft hiccups.

Sitting away from Emmett Justin blushed in embarrassment for crying for so long. Emmett either didn't notice Justin's embarrassment or ignored it and offered him the tissue box.

Taking a tissue Justin wiped his eyes and face which was blotchy and red from crying for so long.

"Is it alright if I stay with you for a day or two?" Justin asked timidly not wanting to impose on his 'sister'.

"Of course sweetie, stay as long as you need. You can stay in the guest room" Emmett replied concern on his face and in his voice.

"Thanks, it's just that I don't think I can handle seeing Bri right now"

'Ah Brian, I should of known he was the problem' "What happened?"

Taking a deep breath Justin stated what happened earlier today "And he's been distant up to a point of ignoring me for the past few weeks and he knew how important the sonogram was to me" he said over a glass of water as his stomach had still not settled down.

"Oh sweetie, why don't you go rest huh? You could do with it" Emmett said kindly

Giving him a hug Justin whispered into his shoulder "You're the best Em" and with that Justin went to the guest bedroom and instantly fell asleep on the double bed, today's events and emotions catching up on him.

...

A/N; I'm off to Italy today so I thought I'd post a chapter up as I won't be able to update for two weeks. Poor Justin just doesn't seem to stop crying well it is partially hormones that and Brian. Hehe


	9. I'm not a toy

Hey, i'm back from Italy. Well i was back five days ago grins sheepishly. But i didn't know what to write up untill now, so here it is the next chapter of...Oh, Baby, Baby!!.

...

Chapter 9.

Justin woke with a start as he heard loud banging coming from the door.

Cursing whoever it was that woke him up he groggily stumbled through the lounge to the front door.

Fumbling with the locks Justin slowly opened the door, and still being half asleep didn't see who it was.

"Hello, what do you want?" he yawned rubbing one of his eyes with his hand.

Brian paused in what he was about to say as he noted how unbelievably cute Justin looked in that moment in time.

"You" he stated simply.

Now that snapped Justin from his sleepy state and into full alert.

"What are you doing here, I don't want to see you" He hissed

"Justin, please just let me explain" Brian pleaded

"NO" Justin forcefully said crossing his arms over his chest

"Jus-

Brian never got to finish what he wanted to say as Justin cut across him

"No, just go away Brian. I'm sick of you pushing me away, or hurting me or just plain being an ass, then you wanting me back. I've endured too much hurt from you and I'm tired Bri, tired of loving you so much as to keep going back whenever you want me again" By now Justin had silent tears gliding down his face "I'm not a toy that when you get bored of me, you put me away and when you want me again, you bring me back out! I deserve better than that, but yet the only person I ever only want and love is you"

"Justin, please just let me talk"

"No, because I know that whatever you'll say, I'll go falling back into your arms and if I do, who's to say that when you next tire of me or, or get bored that you won't push me away or kick me out again. I need to be stronger than that Brian, because I don't think my heart will take much more"

"But Justin" Brian stressed looking at Justin with pleading eyes, but he was deliberately looking away.

"But nothing, I think you should go now. Goodbye Bri" and with that Justin quickly shut the door in Brian's face and slid down it openingly sobbing.

Brian was in full shock, just staring at the front of the door and had a whole load of thoughts racing round his mind most of them was that Justin is right. Thinking back on what Justin had said it was all true and Brian did not like it one bit; he had no idea that he was that much of an asshole!

Hearing Justin's heart wrenching sobs brought Brian's resolve that no matter what Justin said. He was going to prove to Justin that he won't ever hurt him again and that he loves him and the baby.

Quickly striding away Brian clutched the small black velvet box in his pocket, which as Brian was going to explain to Justin, was the reason why he was so distant and distracted the past few weeks. That one small little box was the cause of much heartbreak on both sides, which was meant to be something that would change their lives. It did, mused Brian grimly but not the way he had intended.

...

Emmett lay awake listening to the confrontation between Justin and Brian and could tell that Justin was crying and the way he heard Justin's sobs he knew he was right, but in this case he didn't want to be.

Walking up to the broken sunshine he slid down and wrapped his arms around Justin as his body shock with heartbroken sobs.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that for but after many hours Emmett heard the even breathing that told him that Justin had cried himself to sleep. Carefully picking up Justin's petite form he carried him to the guest room and tucked him into bed, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

...

After a slow antagonising week, after which Emmett told everyone that was worried, that Justin was ok, this of course was a downright lie; he had heard Justin cry all week and if he wasn't crying he would sit and either stare blankly at the TV or subconsciously sketch Brian oh and he constantly had morning sickness, which meant he hardly ate and if he did, it came back up again. But Emmett Honeycutt had succeeded in managing to drag Justin out of his apartment, to Liberty Diner.

Debbie went into overdrive as she saw the heartbroken sunshine being walked into the diner by Emmett and was afraid she'd never see that trademark smile ever again.

"Justin, sweetie you look terrible" and he did, his skin was even paler than it usually was, he had dark circles under his eyes clearly showing he had not been sleeping and he looked thinner than usual, much thinner.

Michael who saw Justin made him immediately wish he could tell him why Brian was so distracted, but he knew if he did, he'd lose one or maybe two of his closest friends.

Taking a hesitant step towards him, Justin noticed and started walking towards his 'brother'

Michael moved faster than Justin, as he saw how weirdly he was walking.

"Jesus Justin" Michael stated as he enveloped him in a hug.

"Wha-

But Justin never had chance to finish that question as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed into Michael's arms.

Michael panicked as he felt Justin go limp in his arms and sank to the floor under the dead weight all the while shouting for someone to call an ambulance.

Emmett, Debbie and Ben who were the only people in the dinner who knew Justin well scrambled to his side as Michael just held him, still shouting for an ambulance.

The next ten minutes were spent in total panic and confusion, as people who were at the diner wondered why one of the diner boy's had collapsed and those closest to him panicked as they tried not to think negatively on why Justin was on the floor clutched in Michael's arms.

...

Quick question; is there too much collapsing on Justin's part? If there is i'm sorry if you're annoyed but it's important for the next part of the story. Oh and i've realised i haven't mentioned Justin's mom or sister, they won't come in till later but to lay it out on the table, lets say they're on holiday somewhere exotic and can't be reached. Ooh and thank you for all your reviews. smiles


	10. The baby

Woah quick update on my part. I've shocked myself

...

Chapter 10.

"Dammit" exclaimed Michael "Why won't they tell us anything?" he shouted frustrated, pulling on his hair

"Just calm down. This attitude won't get you answers" came the calm voice of Ben.

"It's been seven hours already, and still no news" he replied aspirated

"Just calm down" Ben stated pulling his husband into the chair next to him.

The whole gang, excluding Brian were sitting in the uncomfortable hard plastic chairs in the hospital waiting room. All looking ashen faced and were fidgeting in worry.

"Has...Has anyone called Brian yet" came Lindsay's quiet voice

"I tried to reach him three times but his secretary said he was out doing something important, so i left a message with her, for him to call back as it's urgent" murmured Michael.

A ringing made the only occupants of the room jump and look expectantly at Michael, who snatched the mobile out of his pants pocket and quickly snapped it open.

"Brian" he stated

"Yeah Mickey, what's so urgent?" came the deep voice of Brian which was laced with confusion

"Thank god you called. Brian its Justin"

Brian's heart froze; he did not like the tone of Mickey's voice

"What's wrong" He demanded

"I, We don't know the doctors haven't told us yet, just come down to the hospital, NOW"

The gang only hearing the one sided conversation, just hoped that maybe when Brian did come he would scare the information out of one of the doctors here.

...

Brian's week had been much different to Justin's, but not any less painful. He had been busy preparing everything for Justin to ask for forgiveness and even had a surprise for his sunshine, which would prove how serious he was about wanting to have both him and the baby in his life.

Nobody knew what happened between the pair except themselves and Michael and Emmett who both refused to divulge any information.

Brian had been busy with the surprise for Justin that he told Cynthia to only take messages and give him the most important ones. After his lunch break Brian went back out with many people who were helping him settle everything for the rather expensive and large present he got for Justin.

It was only when he arrived back in his office that Cynthia passed on his most pressing messages and came across Michael's and confused as to what it was about he rang him, not prepared for what he had to tell him.

Brian's heart actually stopped at those two words "It's Justin".

Scrambling around Brian yelled for whatever meetings he had, to be cancelled and he ran with such speed through the building towards his car and started the fifteen minute drive or eight for Brian, at the speed he was driving towards the hospital.

"I'm sorry, I can't give away any information unless your family of Mr. Taylors" Stated the doctor who didn't sound that sorry at all

"You snobbed up piece of shit, we're as good as family and demand the right to know how OUR sunshine is doing" yelled Deb, having to be restrained by Ben and Mel.

"Unless you're family, I can't tell you. Hospital policy" the doctor said with satisfaction.

Emmett, who had been quiet the whole time calmly walked up to the man and slapped him on the face, hard.

"Well, your policy is fucked up" he stated simply.

The doctor, whose name was Durk rubbed his red stinging cheek and looked in shock at Emmett, as did the rest of the gang.

"Don't make me kick you out, cause I will do it" he replied cockily and with that he strode from the room.

Nobody had chance to say anything as right at that moment Brian came crashing into the room, for once not giving a shit about his appearance.

"Any news?" he gasped out, making it clear to everyone that he had run all the way up here

"They won't tell us a fucking thing" stated Debbie.

Upon hearing that Brian stormed out of the waiting room and up to the desk.

"Excuse me can you tell me which doctor is in charge of Justin Taylor please?" he said forcibly controlled

"Yes sure, Doctor Williamson. Do you want me to call him here?" asked the helpful secretary

"Yes, why not" Smirked Brian.

After about a two minute wait Durk came up to Brian and the gang and was about to tell them to leave, when Brian spoke first.

"I demand you tell me the condition Mr. Taylor is in" Brian said clearly and slowly as if talking to a child.

Bristling at the tone of his voice Doctor Williamson repeated what he told the others earlier, who were proud to see a red mark still on his cheek.

"I'll tell you, what I told them. Unless your family I can't tell you anything" he stated obviously enjoying the power he had over them.

Until Brian said three words that knocked him back down from his power high

"I'm his partner" Brian watched with satisfaction as Durk's personality completely changed.

"Oh well then, follow me please" he said nervously

Without he looking back at the others Brian followed the fucked up doctor down the long white corridor until he stopped outside a door with a window next to it, where you could clearly see Justin laying on the bed.

"He collapsed today at what information given to us was at roughly ten am. We deduced that it happened due to a few reasons. One, he hasn't been eating or sleeping well for the past week, two he's had a big emotion overload that has overbalanced his mental state. And three, because of his high emotions the baby couldn't take it and caused his body to shut down".

'The baby' Brian thought 'What's happened to our baby'

"The baby, is it going to be alright" Brian whispered

"Mr..."

"Kinney"

"Mr. Kinney, your partner almost lost the baby, due to his state and it was touch and go for a while but, don't worry your baby is fine"

Brian let out a metal sigh of relief, but it was short lived

"I wish I could say more for Mr. Taylor" the doctor stated sadly

Brian's heart dropped "What's wrong with Justin" Brian panicked

"He doesn't seem to be waking up, he hasn't responded to anything and we think his body has completely shut down"

"Why, why isn't he waking up?" Brian demanded actually tearing his gaze from Justin and settling on the doctor.

Dr. Williamson let out a sigh "We think it's due to lack of sleep, lack of food and the fact that he is completely stressed out, so his body is in a sort of coma in you will"

Brian immediately felt guilty; it was his fault his Lover and child were in this condition. But he refused to run away like he would've done before. It was his chance to prove to Justin that He meant more than the world to him. Him and the baby. Even if he would be asleep.

"Mr. Kinney? You can go in if you want" And with that the doctor walked away. Which Brian mentally made a note to beat the crap out of for not informing anyone of this sooner.

Taking a note of the room number Brian walked back down to the waiting room to inform everyone of the situation. His whole body numb from the shock of what he was just told.

As soon as he stepped into the room he was bombarded with questions from all seven of the gang members.

"Shut up" he stated quietly but everyone heard it and became instantly still.

Brian repeated all of the information he was told to a shocked audience.

"Wa...wait" exclaimed Michael "What do you mean he's in a coma like state"

"Exactly what I said Mickey, The docs don't know when he will wake up, now if you don't mind I'm going to see him" and Brian just left the group to either follow or stay in shocked silence. They chose to follow.

They left just in time to see Brian half way down the corridor and quickly caught him up, even though he himself was walking at a pretty impressive speed.

Walking in silence in the busy and noisy hospital they arrived at Justin's room and they, all except one stood outside and looked in from the window, too nervous to fully go in and scare him.

Not questioning Brian's sudden change, well more of a change from last time anyway. The gang except Michael left with messages to Mickey that they would come back later and with one last look at Justin and remembering the room number they left.

Knocking on the door as he opened it, he got Brian's attention of Justin and onto him.

"Hello Mickey" was all that he said as he turned back around from his seat on the bed, holding Justin's hand and stroking his silky, soft hair.

Mickey didn't even bring up why the gang weren't here and just sat down in the squashy chair next to the bed and waited for Brian to talk.

He wasn't disappointed as five minutes later, Brian started talking.

"It's so much like prom night; I keep getting flashes of what happened that night, but seeing Him here Like this it's not much different. I don't know which one's worse the prom, or now. The prom, Justin was in a coma for two weeks and got his head bashed in and lost the ability to use his hand and now, Justin is in a coma, for a fair few reasons and he almost lost the baby"

Here Michael gasped at that, Brian neglected to tell them that! But he knew why and just let Brian let out his feelings that he has kept on for so long.

"It's all so similar and both times are because of me" he whispered finally allowing tears to fall, tears of hurt, pain, anger and guilt.

Michael watched the uncharacteristic Brian as he let out what he thought. And thought nothing of the tears that Brian had a right to cry. Getting up he wrapped Brian in a hug and let him cry on his shoulder. Silently praying that Justin would be okay.

...

Yey, my longest chapter yet!! I know in that Brian is way OOC in this chapter but heh, just remember in the fifth season of QAF when Brian changed for Justin. But in my story he's not going to change that dramatically, well i hope. It's hard to write Brian's character when's he acts the way he does in the show, but i try. Sorry rambling. Hope you enjoy the chapter!!

p.s i don't think my 2 latest chapters are that bad considering i started them at 10.45 pm and didn't finish until now which is 2.00am


	11. Four Days

Hey sorry about the long update!!

...

Chapter 11.

It was the beeping of the machines that alerted the nurse on duty to the change in Justin. Sally scrambled to get a doctor, nearly tripping on the wires and falling on top of Justin.

...

Brian Kinney had just stepped out of the shower after being forced home by Mickey, when the phone rang. Assuming it was Mickey to check up on him, again he took his time to get to the phone.

"Look Mic..." he got cut off by the nurse's voice

"Mr. Kinney?"

Brian began to panic and all through the conversation he scrambled to get dressed and was out the door as soon as the nurse hung up.

He didn't care that his hair was still wet, he didn't care that he threw on clothes that were wrinkled and creased and he didn't care that he had just run a red light.

The only thing that Brian Kinney cared about at that moment in time was getting to the hospital, and fast.

His corvette (a/n is this the car he had in series 5??) came screeching to a halt over two parking spaces, leaving tire marks on the hard ground.

He ran as fast as he could, not caring about his appearance as he crashed through the doors and ran to an elevator.

As soon as those metal doors slid open he ran right to the nurse's desk.

"I'm Brian Kinney, you called me earlier" he panted out clutching a stitch on his side.

Sally the nurse flashed him a sad smile. "Yes I did, and before I can let you in. There's something you must know" she stated sadly stepping around her desk in front of Brian.

Brian's heart dropped. 'it must of been bad, if she couldn't tell me over the phone' he thought following the nurse at a sedate pace

Sally stopped just outside the room which held his Justin. His Sunshine, the boy that he had let worm his way into his heart, past all the walls he helped crack.

"Dr. Monroe is in with him now, explaining what's wrong..."

"What's wrong with him?" Brian butted in

"Well, when he collapsed Mr. Taylor's body shut down. But subconsciously he wanted to protect his baby, when he almost missed carried however subconsciously or not he wanted to protect his baby and in doing so, his mind has completely wiped its memory of ever being pregnant. He believes that it is august 25th the day the records show when he first came into the hospital to discover his pregnancy"

Brian's heart felt as though it was tipped in ice. His Sunshine has forgotten about the baby, their baby.

He couldn't think straight.

The prom kept flashing in his mind. Would he have to help jog Justin's memory again? He couldn't stand it if he had to watch Justin go through Pregnancy not remembering the first two months.

He dragged his hands through his still damp hair, not looking anywhere but Justin's door

"Will...Will he get his memory back?" He croaked out, determined not to cry. He was Brian Fucking Kinney, for fucks sakes. He does NOT cry.

"Don't worry sir, it will only be temporary. He should regain his memory of the past two months within a couple of days. His mind hasn't completely got rid of the memories, just covered them up. So just hang in there, he will remember. Just give it a couple of days." She said with a smile

Brian started as the door opened revealing Doctor Monroe. He got rid of the motherfucker arrogant Doctor. Williamson.

"Mr. Kinney, you may see your partner now, but I'll warn you I've had to give him some anaesthetic to calm him down. He seemed panicked. So he'll be sleeping for a while" she stated looking at Brian with sympathy.

It was a good thing Brian missed the look. He hated sympathy and now was not the time to hit the doctor. Or verbally abuse her.

Brian just nodded, his whole body felt numb. This couldn't have happened again. No way is their luck that bad.

But as he set his hazel eyes on the petite figure of Justin lying in the hospital bed, He knew it to be true. Their luck was just that bad.

...

Brian had spent the last few hours pacing round the hospital room, his memories flashing in his mind.

Whatever Mickey had said was wrong. It was HIS fault, Brian Kinney's fault that his partner yet again, was lying in a hospital with no memory of events before he collapsed.

But instead of forgetting two days he had forgotten two months.

'Two fucking months' his mind screamed. 'Why does it always have to happen to his innocent, brilliant sunshine?' he thought miserably.

Justin's groggy mind began to clear as the anaesthetic wore off.

Immediately he began to panic, he took in the same white washed walls, the same sterilised smell, the same beeping and the same scratchy sheets and suddenly had flashbacks to when he was in here last. The bashing.

He wasn't aware that his harsh panicked breathing alerted Brian, until he felt a large smooth hand grasp his and hearing a familiar voice murmur to him.

"Sunshine, just calm down. Deep breaths okay, deep breaths" Brian softly said moving to perch on the bed next to Justin's hand, which was still clutched in his own.

Hearing the familiar deep voice of Brian, Justin instantly calmed down and took Brian's advice of breathing deeply.

"Bri..." Justin was cut off as dry coughs tore from his throat and felt a glass press against his dry lips.

Brian watched as his boyfriend greedily gulped down the water and wished that this wasn't happening to them. Not again.

"Bri, please tell me that what the doctor said wasn't true" he pleaded looking up at him with his big expressive blue orbs, that held no life in them, just like after the bashing.

That was yet another similarity that Brian added to his list. It was getting to close for comfort for his liking. He just hoped that Justin could still draw. And he didn't care how stupid he sounded.

"I'm sorry Justin, but it's true. You've forgotten the past two months and our baby" he stated grimly.

Tears welled up in his eyes but Justin refused to let them fall. Blinking them back rapidly, he asked his next question.

"How...How long have I been out for" 'so much for not crying' he thought to himself as he felt the wet salty tears fall down his face on to his pillow.

"Four days, Sunshine, four days" Brian softly replied brushing the tears away from the porcelain face.

...

I know this is a terrible chapter. Believe it or not this was the best one out of the three chapters I wrote. I don't know why it was so hard for me to write this chapter. I'm going to try really hard to produce a much better chapter next. Sorry again.


	12. Forget me not

Here's the next chappie! And again I'm sorry for not updating in a while. But i seriously couldn't first my internet went down, then my laptop was out of commission for a few weeks as something was wrong with it and the computer i was using while it was getting fixed, word didn't work on it!!!!! But everything's fixed now so i can update!!!!! Enjoy

..................................................................

Chapter 12.

The day after Justin had woke up from his four day coma, Brian called Mickey and filled him in on the situation and counted on him to fill in the others. He really wasn't up to getting sympathy of Debbie, Linds, Emmett and well basically the rest of the gang.

A quiet voice pulled him from his thoughts as he looked up from the uncomfortable chair he was sitting on to Justin who slowly pushed himself up against the pillows.

"You're thinking too hard Bri" he stated, a soft little smile gracing his lips.

Brian just snorted. "Why do you say that?" he asked with a smirk on his lips and he stared at Justin.

Justin was having difficulty to contain his laughter "Because you always get wrinkles on your forehead" he stated trying to keep a straight face.

That wiped the smirk clean of Brian's face. "You little twat" he exclaimed, subconsciously rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

That made Justin burst into a fit of giggles.

Brian smiled at the sound, he missed Justin's soft giggles, but he was shocked when the giggles turned into sobs.

"Why can't I remember anything Bri?" he cried clinging to the strong arms that were wrapping around his still petite form.

Brian was warned about Justin being more hormonal than usual as he wouldn't know how to react to finding out he couldn't remember his pregnancy. But he didn't expect them to be this extreme.

"Justin life's shit, you should know that"

"Way to comfort him Bri" snapped Mickey making the occupants in the room jump at the unannounced visitor.

"Hey J.T" he stated in a softer tone as he came up and took Justin in a brotherly hug.

"Hhhii Micckeeyy" Justin said dragging the words out with his sobs.

"How you holding up?" he asked softly stroking Justin's back

"Honestly, not very well" he hiccoughed, resting his head on Michael's shoulder

"I'm glad you came" Justin mumbled into the shoulder he was using as a pillow and let the soothing feeling on his back drift him off to sleep.

Michael noticing Justin's breathing had become shallower, slowly rested him back onto the bed.

"This time is worse"

Michael turned round to where his friend stood at the window, his back to the room.

"Huh" was all he could reply with 'what is Brian on about' he thought in confusion.

"This time is worse than the prom" Brian stated, letting his head fall onto the window with a soft thud. "Much much worse"

Then it clicked in Mickey's head and he thought back to the conversation they had when Justin was first emitted in the hospital. Not saying anything in reply he just walked up behind Brian and wrapped his arms around the taller mans trim waist. He knew not to talk. He knew not to say soothing words, as Brian hated it. He knew that yes it was worse than prom night, as not being able to remember your pregnancy must be awful. And he knew that by just being here with Brian, holding him like he was and not talking, offered more comfort to him than 'stupid words of pity' as Brian called them.

Michael didn't know how long they stood like that for, listening to Justin's soft breathing and the beeping of the machine. But he did know when his mother had arrived; the argument between the nurse and the Pflag mom was loud enough to wake the whole ward.

Brian was the first to move; he briskly walked over to Justin and sat down by his side, breaking the comforting embrace that Mickey gave him.

"Well, I know what to get your mother for Christmas; a megaphone I don't think everyone can hear her" he said sarcastically, whilst wondering how the hell the fog horn, I mean Debbie hadn't woke him up.

Michael snorted; his mom was way too loud.

Stepping out of the room he located his mom shouting at a trainee nurse, for not letting her in to see her poor 'Sunshine'.

"Mom" he shouted to get her attention and was glad it had worked

"Yes honey?" she asked, turning round to face him.

Straightaway Michael noticed that she had come straight from the diner, as she was carrying at least two bags bulging with white boxes and containers; all containing food from the place she worked at.

He saw the nurses eyeing her up warily, taking in her loud personality and equally loud clothes.

He mentally shook his head as he saw her white t-shirt with multicoloured letters that spelt out 'I'M A PFLAG MOM' and a green waistcoat filled with badges that weren't appropriate for a hospital.

Turning to the nurse he told her it was okay as she was related to Justin and dragged a smug looking Debbie into Justin's room.

Dumping the bags of food on the sofa across the room she proceeded to take out the cock-a-do breakfast and shoved it into Brian's arms.

"You haven't been eating mister, and I'm going wait here watching you eat it all" she exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest matching Brian's glare.

Seeing she wasn't going to back down, he huffed and started eating the not so healthy meal.

Nodding in approval Debbie turned to Justin.

"How's he doing?" she asked Michael brushing some of Justin's bangs out of his face

"Not so good, mom"

"I couldn't begin to imagine how fucking terrible it must be, to forget your own baby" she stated, for once talking quietly. "Poor Sunshine, all the shit seems to happen to him"

................................................................................................

"Home sweet home, Sunshine" Brian said sarcastically, pulling Justin into the loft.

"Well Sunshine, what do you want to do, you're free from the hospital" he continued noticing that Justin was unusually quiet.

"I'm gunna take a shower" he murmured pushing past Brian and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Stepping into the shower, Justin finally let his tears fall.

He slid down the shower wall and clutched his stomach, letting the noise of the shower drown out his heart breaking sobs.

...................................................

A/N There you have it folks the next chapter. Please give me your feedback.


	13. Fate Sucks

Omg how late is this!!!???? I'm sorry but seriously if you knew the shit I've been through these past months, you'd probably understand my lack of creativity to write, but I'm back! And I aim to update in the next few weeks! I hope you enjoy this chapter, but it is a bit angsty. I love you guys for sticking with me for this long and hope you can hold out. Love you all.

Chapter 13.

...............................................................

Justin's whole heart was slowly cracking as his body heaved with the unsuppressed emotion of absolute despair.

Why him? Why fucking him?

He was pregnant and he couldn't even fucking remember it! Of all the injustice and shit to happen in the world, most of it would have to centre around him.

So lost as he was he was startled when he felt strong arms wrapping around his wet torso. As surprised as he was, he welcomed the comfort that the arms offered. He clung desperately onto Brian; as though he would lose him too.

Brian didn't care that he entered the shower in his jeans and shirt, but he didn't give a shit. Justin's sobs could be heard all the way out into the kitchen. Brian thought that he would never hear anything more heart breaking than the sobs Justin emitted when he was at Emmett's. He was wrong and he prayed to ever who was listening that he would never have to hear the unfiltered pain and despair that he heard from Justin. He never wanted his Sunshine to cry like this ever again.

"Sunshine...Justin" Brian cut himself off there. What could he tell him? That everything would be alright? That tomorrow will be a new day? That was bullshit and he didn't want to tell Justin bullshit. He wanted to say that everything will turn out okay, actually knowing that it would.

But instead he just held tighter as Justin cried out his pain, his sorrow. His torture at how shit fate was to him.

Time seemed to pass unknowingly to the pair in the shower. But Brian did know that they were in there for a while as the water had long since run cold.

He was numb, in more ways than one and he only just noticed that Justin had cried himself into exhaustion.

Shutting off the shower, Brian stepped out, careful not to jostle the broken man in his arms. He didn't care that he was getting the floor wet; he could clean it later. What he did care about though was getting Justin dry and warm and into bed.

With gentleness that few knew he possessed. He set Justin down and wrapped him up into the bed.

He stepped back, to look upon the fallen angel and his heart cracked. How could anyone as pure and good as his Sunshine get put through all this shit?

He stripped down as he wrinkled his nose at the wet fabric of his jeans. It wasn't pleasant, it was downright uncomfortable.

As he was getting changed a shrill voice pierced the eerie calm of the loft.

It was Justin's mom Jenifer.

'Oh shit' Brian thought she and Molly have only got back from the cruise; God knows what she's been told.

He scrambled to pick up the phone, not wanting to wake up Justin.

"Jenifer calm down" he stated

"CALM DOWN! How can I? I just found out that my baby boy was just let out of the hospital"

"Jen please just breathe and I will explain" he tried

"You better explain, otherwise I'll come over there demanding to see him. In fact if I will!" Brian heard scrambled movements.

"Jen....JEN NO. Just let me explain then you can come over in the morning. Please just listen"

He heard her movements still and hoped she would stay where she was.

"Okay Brian I will come tomorrow, but you'd better explain right now!" she demanded

Taking a deep breath Brian told Jenifer everything; including why Justin was in the hospital in the first place.

"He...He can't remember his baby? My grandchild? Your child?" she breathed out, still in shock.

"Yes Jen, he can't" his voice cracked on the last word.

"Okay" she nodded her head in disbelief. Why did fate have a sick sense of humour with her son?

"I got to" Brian heard her clear her throat "I've got to tell Molly, she'd worried, I'll be around tomorrow as soon as I can" there was a click then the phone line went dead.

Brian ran a shaky hand through his damp hair, refusing to cry, refusing to let the tears fall.

He looked back at Justin, His angel and he broke down in tears. He cried for the injustice of what was happening, he was crying for Justin and the baby that he'd forgotten. Why did fate love to screw with his angel?

....................................................................................

"You guys heard from Brian yet?" Michael's concern evident in his voice as his eyes swept over everyone in Mel and Lind's' lounge.

There were murmured no's from everyone. Gus was sniffling in Lindsay's arms; upset that his daddy and his Justin were upset. His five year old mind could only understand that something bad happened to HIS daddies, and they were very sad about it. He wanted to hug them, because his mommy said that a hug can cure anything as well as a kiss.

All he wanted was to see his daddies and kiss it all better, but his mommies wouldn't let him.

"Why does all the shit happen to them?" asked Daphne (she had came apart of the gang when Justin kept bringing her with him and eventually the opened their arms up for her)

"That's the million dollar question" stated a grim looking Ted.

And everyone silently agreed. When were they going to get some slack from the constant load of twisted fate?

Everyone hated the injustice.

..................................................................................

Hoaky feedback would be lovely. Ooooh and tell me should Justin be called Mommy or papa when he does have the baby? A way off I know but I'd like your comments.


	14. Freedom

Chapter 14.

_The room was decked out in baby decorations; there was a crowd of people surrounding a bassinette in the centre of the room. He walked closer and the nearer he got, the more people congratulated him on his beautiful baby. He spotted Brian and smiled, maybe he would know what was going on. When he drew up in front of Brian, his smile vanished. Why was Brian so sad? He heard a gurgle and looked down at the baby. Whose was it? "Justin don't you remember it's ours. Our baby" his confusion grew even more. "Bri don't be daft I don't have a baby". Then all of a sudden he was alone in the room, he had a sense of panic wash over him. He scanned the room and looked into the bassinette and saw that the baby was fading out of his vision. Where was it going? He cried out as the baby vanished. He screamed._

"Justin. JUSTIN! It's just a dream" only then did Justin realise that he had screamed out loud and was clinging on to Brian, soaking his chest with his tears.

"Just a dream" Brian mumbled as he rubbed soothing circles on Justin's back. "Just a dream"

.............................................................................................................................................

The nights went on similar to that, Justin woke screaming from the repetitive nightmare and Brian was at a loss on what to do. Everyone had come round to offer sympathy and comfort to the distraught blonde but he always lashed out or just didn't respond.

It was scaring everyone; even his mom was at a loss of what to do. What can you do to a person who has lost their memory of ever becoming pregnant?

Justin couldn't handle seeing Gus, the pain was just too raw. He didn't mean to upset his Gus but he couldn't help it.

A week, that's how long this went on for and Brian had tried just about everything to help Justin recover the past two months. 'Doctor's are fucking liars. It's been more than two days and Justin hasn't recovered his memory'.

As much a Brian wanted Justin to remember, he didn't want him to remember the fight they had. 'Would Justin go back to hating him once he recovered?' He let the hot water pound onto his skin as he wracked his brain on what to do.

.............

Justin looked up from his drawing when he heard the shower start. Now was his chance to escape the loft for a while. He had been stuck in here for a week and he hated it. He hated being kept indoors for long periods of time.

He dropped his sketch pad and grabbed his jacket and escaped from the confinements of the loft.

He didn't know where he was going, but damm it he didn't care! He wanted wide open space and fresh air.

He wanted a chance to think of something else. He found his feet taking him to the park and he didn't object. He followed the path and collapsed on a bench near the pond. He watched the bids slice through the water as they swam, he watched as they spread their wings and took off into the sunset.

Freedom.

God how he wished he could just escape all his problems and leave them behind.

Time passed and he lost track of how long he sat there, he didn't even register the cold chilly evening setting in. His body wracked with shivers and he paid no mind. He was lost in the sea of depression. He kept spiralling down and no-one noticed.

..............................................

"Justin I was thinking that we could go out for a movie. What do you think?" Brian realised how cooped up Justin must feel. The closed in environment wouldn't help his depression. He knew Justin thought that no-one noticed but he did. He did.

Silence met his question as he entered the bedroom.

"Justin?!"

Silence, the only noise he could hear was the passing traffic outside.

Brian scanned the loft. Nothing. Empty. "Crap, not again Justin" he mumbled. He hurriedly got changed and went to collect his keys off the coffee table. His eyes caught sight of Justin's sketch pad and the drawing made his heart ache for his blonde little lover.

There was a sea of people and in the middle was a baby, it was crying and there was a woman; who must've been the mother looking at the baby in confusion, as though she didn't know whose it was.

It was depressing. It was pure heartache. Justin had managed to draw how he was feeling. His ever reoccurring dream. His fear.

The picture set Brian into panic mode. If Justin had drawn this and left the loft, who knew what he would do in his depressed state.

On his way out the loft he rang Mikey and told him Justin was missing. He hung up after the hurried conversation and trusted Mikey to call the others to help him look for the blonde. His broken sunshine.


	15. Remembrance

Chapter 15.

Brian was searching for an hour, until it hit him that Justin loved the park and he would most likely be there than anywhere else.

He turned the car around with a screech and speed to the park. It was already dark and getting cold. He didn't want Justin to freeze.

He ran to the pond and spotted two silhouettes sitting on the bench. He heard them talking and recognised the voice of Ben and Justin.

Ah good old Zen Ben he was always the voice of reason and calm.

He stopped when he heard his name.

"I just don't think anyone realises what this is doing to me Ben. They say they're sorry as though they know how I feel. They don't! No-one does and they all talk to me as though I'm made from spun sugar"

"Justin what you have got to understand is that people don't know how to react or what to say around you. They feel as though treating you as though you are fragile will help. They want to help and mean well but you got to take into consideration that if some-one else was in your situation you wouldn't know how to treat them would you?"

"I never looked at it like that, but it still frustrates me. Everyone does, especially Brian. It's as though he's wrapped me up in multiple layers of cotton wool. He refuses to let me out the loft and I can tell even he doesn't know how to treat me. It's like a see-saw of emotion"

"Ah well Brian has only recently started expressing his emotions, he doesn't know how to act as this is all knew to him. He's never been one to use much emotion but now he does he doesn't know what emotions to use. It's like if you have all your favourite foods in front of you and you didn't know which to pick"

'Trust Zen Ben to put everything in perspective'

"I can always count on you to tell me the truth and put things in perspective for me"

"Justin anytime you have a problem or just want to talk; you can come to me. I can tell you've been keeping some emotion in and it's not healthy, you will only get more depressed"

Brian could hear some rustling and saw Ben pass a tissue to Justin "I know! But it's so hard, what can I do? The doctors said I would regain my memory within two days. Liars all of them, what do they know?"

His voice was shaky and Brian could tell that Justin was trying his hardest not to cry.

A deep laugh came from Ben.

"Doctors aren't always right. If I recall didn't they say that you might not be able to draw again? Everything will happen when it's supposed to. I know for a fact that you will regain your memory Justin"

Justin launched himself at Ben. He was sobbing fully now and mumbling thank you to the professor.

Ben just patted his back and smiled as he saw Brian over Justin's shoulder. He signalled for Brain to take his place and Justin clung tighter when he found himself in Brian's arms.

......................................................................

The morning dawned bright and sunny. It was a beautiful day and Justin giggled as the sun hit his skin as he sat next to the big windows.

Brian was watching him from the bedroom; he was leaning on the wall and smiled at the first happy emotion Justin had shown in two weeks. The talk with Ben had really helped him.

"Well Sunshine, I'm off out on business. Won't be more than a few hours tops" Brian stated as he flipped open his wallet and didn't notice the piece of paper that fell out of it.

Brian bent down and Kissed Justin's forehead and gave him a small smile

"Stay safe" was that was said to him and he walked out the loft with a gentle smirk.

Justin looked at the piece of paper curiously; he had seen it fall out of Brian's wallet but got cut off when he was about to speak.

He carefully got up and went and retrieved the small white square, that read 'Justin-First scan, 2 months' Justin hastily flipped it over and gasped as he saw a sonogram picture of his baby.

Memories flooded him, making him stumble back into the sofa.

He remembered. He remembered everything!

.................................................

Justin was sitting on the floor with his back to the sofa, as he processed the memories that flooded his mind. It was if someone removed floodgates, and the memories gushed into him all at once.

"_Shhh, it's okay he won't hurt you ever again, I'll make sure of that"_

"_Justin do you want me to take you the hospital? It's clear that Brian's not going to show" Michael asked gently _

_Unable to talk through his tears Justin merely nodded _

"_Okay, come on then"_

"_So for the next nine months you will crave sex, I like the sound of that"_

"_It may not have been important to you but it was to me"_

"_Just your regular six foot, brown haired, brown eyed man with a scar on his cheek and a cut above his eye"_

"_I'm not a toy"_

"_God I don't deserve you"_

Justin was sobbing by the end of the onslaught of memories. One after another, after another. He grasped his hair with his hands tightly and started rocking back and forth.

God how he was confused! He remembered the arguments, the emotions, the happiness, the anger, the disappointment.

"_Justin, please just let me talk" _

"_But nothing, I think you should go now. Goodbye Bri"_

Oh God! Why did he say all those things to Brian? He knew that Brian wouldn't ever forget something important without a valid reason. He knew that if he gave him the chance Brian would tell him his reasons why. But no, he had to be hard-headed and over emotional and pack up and go without hearing Brian out.

HE himself was the asshole! He was the one who so easily gave up their relationship, and yet again Brian took him back with no fuss or argument.

HE himself was the one who didn't deserve Brian, not the other way around!

By now Justin was sobbing so hard, that his slim frame was racked with his cries. He clung onto his knees, and drew them further into his chest; trying to give himself a bit of comfort, that he believed he didn't deserve.

.............................................................................................

"Well Mr. Kinney, it's all up and ready for you and your partner" came the slight nasal voice of Miss. Brown.

Brian hated her voice it grated on his nerves like nails on a chalkboard. But he put up with it all for Justin. Justin was worth doing anything for. He deserved it; he would do anything for the one he loved. Even if that included putting up with a women; who didn't know the difference between an Armani suit and a cheap polyester one. Brian mentally shuddered, as he envisioned the polyester suit.

Plastering on a smile Brian focussed on the woman.

"Thank you Miss. Brown"

"It's no problem for a valued customer, Mr. Kinney" Miss. Brown stood up and held out her small hand.

Brian grasped it and shook it briefly before dropping it.

"Pleasure doing business" and with that Miss. Brown left his office.

Brian collapsed back into his chair with a relieved sigh. Everything was complete. Now all he had to do was inform Justin.

............................................................................................

Justin jumped as he heard the bang from the sliding metal doors. Had he really been on the floor all the time Brian was gone?

He was too numb to get up so he waited until Brian spotted him.

He saw Brian's forehead crinkle lightly in confusion, as he scanned the loft for him. His sky blue eyes locked with warm hazel as Brian found him sitting on the floor.

Brian noticed the tear stains on Justin's face and became instantly worried. What had happened? Was he hurt? He strode over to Justin and gently touched his shoulder and over balanced as Justin jumped in his arms.

The thud echoed through the loft.

"Justin, JUSTIN what's wrong?" Brian had to shout as all he could make out of Justin's ramblings was I'm sorry and please don't leave me.

His heart stopped. He thought with bitter amusement if his heart took much more emotion it might overload.

He rubbed soothing circles on Justin's back until Justin's sobs died down to hiccoughs (is this a word? If not it is now).

Brian slowly sat up and held Justin close to him.

"Justin, mind telling me what's wrong?" Brian asked, worry gripping at him

"Bri, I remember. I remember everything" came the soft reply.

Well shit, there went his heart.

................................................................................

A/N: Gosh guys, I can only apologise for the lateness of this *Hides behind pregnant Justin*. It's just that I haven't drafted this story up at all and I play it all by ear. So that's why my updates are few and far between. It's longer than the other chapters I think, so I hope you like it.

Ooooh can anyone please tell me the dates for any of the QAF gang please, because I really need to know when Justin's and Brian's is ect. I can't remember from the show.

Anyway please Review, I enjoy the feedback and your reviews make me all happy.


	16. Happy Feelings

A/N: First of all, please forgive me, I've been a lousy updater and most of you probably think I've abandoned this story, but I haven't. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to god that I haven't lost any readers. But I do have a few valid reasons for not updating;

My laptop crashed and I lost everything, then the guys who recovered it commented on my interesting stories. That was completely embarrassing.

A major family crisis invaded

I've been weighed down with coursework and revision.

I know that this doesn't excuse my lack of updates, but man real life is a B-I-T-C-H.

Chapter Sixteen.

* * *

Brian sat there in shock for a good few minutes until his mind caught up to the fact that Justin was still sobbing into his shoulder. His face didn't show it but he was scared, if Justin remembered everything then surely he would be angry again and leave.

"You remember" he whispered into the blonde head.

Justin's head snapped up at the panic he heard in Brian's voice.

"Brian, what's wrong? I thought that you'd be glad that I got my memories back"

Brian jumped up at those words and strode over to the bed; leaving Justin sprawled out on the floor.

"Br-"

"Aren't you going to leave now" Justin's heart stuttered to a stop, leave? What was Brian on about?

Brian paced in front of the bed and harshly ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Why wasn't Justin leaving? Surely he couldn't wait to be rid of him. He stopped suddenly and dropped down on the springy mattress.

"Since you remember, surely you don't want to be with me as I just mess with you right?" his voice was harsh, but it had an undercurrent of sorrow.

Justin flinched at the words and wished he could take back what he had said; he really did not think that Brian thought of him as a toy. His actions towards him proved the exact opposite.

Justin watched as Brian placed his elbows on his knees, bowing his head and run his hands through his hair. He had never seen Brian act like this before. Justin stood up and walked towards Brian; he crawled up on the bed and kneeled behind his lover.

Brian felt Justin's breath on his neck and felt those soft and gentle arms wrap round his chest.

"Stupid, stupid Brian" before Brian could react to those words Justin continued. "I never meant those words, well I meant them at the time because it was in the heat of the moment and I was upset and hurting, so I lashed out so you would feel pain too, and now I'm rambling and not helping" Justin trailed off and relished in the small chuckle that came from Brian.

"What I should say is that I love you Brian and I'm never going to leave you......again" Justin quickly added. Brian smiled at the ramble and grabbed the pale hands that were stroking his chest and stomach. He gently pulled at Justin's left arm and tugged him onto his lap.

"I love you too" Brian stated and kissed Justin's nose, causing him to giggle. Brian leaned in to kiss Justin's lush lips when Justin suddenly scrambled of his lap and ran to the bathroom, affectedly ruining the moment.

"Justin, what's wrong?" the following noise of Justin vomiting answered his question. He winced and followed Justin's steps, but at a much slower rate.

Justin's eyes were watering from the burn on his throat and he was left dry heaving into the toilet. A warm, large hand came into contact with his back and was rubbing soothing circles. Justin leaned back into the comfort and slumped next to the toilet. He heard the sound of a flush and the tap running, he let out a sigh of relief when a wet, cool flannel was pressed to his forehead and gulped the water from the glass at his lips. The water was quick to sooth his dry lips and burning throat.

"What am I going to do with you" Justin just shrugged in response and grabbed Brian's outstretched hand to help him up.

"Hopefully won't knock me up again so I won't have to go through this" Justin joked and followed Brian into the lounge area.

They sat in silence for a good few minutes until Justin plucked up enough courage to ask Brian a question he so desperately wanted answered.

"Brian" after he got an 'hmm' in acknowledgement he ploughed on "What were you doing going on the day of my sonogram?"

Brain grimaced at the mention of the cause of the row, but he quickly pushed it aside in barely concealed excitement.

"I'll show you, grab your coat" Brian ushered Justin along and stopped to grab his coat and briefcase.

"Brian?" Justin cocked his head in confusion as he was pushed towards the door.

"Don't ask, just follow" Justin still looked at Brian with uncovered curiosity, but decided to humour him.

They made it out to the car in record time and Justin was gently pushed into the passenger seat and fastening his seat belt for him.

Brian slid in behind the wheel and clicked his seatbelt into place, just as he was about to start the car he reached into his briefcase and drew out a black, silk blind fold.

"Before I forget" he mumbled more to himself than Justin and he leaned over to tie the smooth, cool material over the blonde's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Erm Brian, is this really necessary?"

"Can't have the surprise ruined, can I?" Brian replied cheekily, tongue in cheek.

He started the car without further prompt and followed the busy traffic to the outside of the city.

Justin cracked under the silence "Brian" he whined

"Justin" Brian mimicked, his eyes glued to the winding road

"Where are we going?"

"Not far, we'll be there shortly"

"That didn't really answer my question"

"I know, it was deliberate"

"I bet" Justin mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest in a silent pout.

"Sunshine, if you don't want me to crash you better stop pouting those irresistible lips before I attach my lips to them" Brian stated half joking, half serious.

Justin giggled and stopped pouting.

After forty minutes of driving, Brian pulled over and stopped the car.

Justin heard the crunch of stones or gravel and his curiosity spiked even more.

Brian was grinning widely and pulled Justin out of the car.

"Now, I've been planning this for a while and I've already paid for it and it's non-refundable, so you can't decline it, okay?"

"Brian, just show me!" Justin demanded impatiently.

Brian whipped of the blind fold and Justin gasped in pure shock.

In front of his was a huge manor house, the glow of the sunset made the old building look beautifully majestic. Justin just stood and gaped at the house "Brian is this yours?" he gasped out

"No, it's ours" Brian replied and took pleasure in the shock he had caused Justin.

Justin swung around, fully prepared to throw himself at Brian in amazement, only to find him on the floor, resting on one knee with a small blue, crushed velvet box.

"Brian?" he asked in question.

"Justin, I had this planned the moment we found out about our baby. I realised that we needed a bigger and better house; I remember you said that your ideal house was a country manor with a pool and stables. This house has a little more and I knew it was perfect for us. I want us to be a proper family, so that's why I'm here on my knees asking you to marry me" Brian opened the ring box and Justin gasped at the ring that lay nestled inside the box. The ring was a simple silver band, which was thicker than a woman's ring but thinner than a man's, with a sapphire sat in the middle. He had silent tears running down his face and he held out his left hand "Yes I will marry you" He stated, his voice shaky with emotion.

A beautiful smile overtook Brian's face and in one fluid motion stood up and slid the ring onto Justin's ring finger.

Brian picked Justin up and gently spun around in sheer joy.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey Duckies, DO NOT PANIC, this isn't an abandonment note this is here to say that I am rewriting this story and that I have already published the first chapter. I would really appreciate it if you went and checked it out it's called _**Phenomenon. **_Now the reason why I decided to rewrite my story is simple: I wasn't happy with it, I feel as though I can do better so I'm completely redoing it. I'm keeping the original plot and things like that BUT there are going to be some major changes. I hope to God that you guys will like the new changes and that I haven't lost any readers.

Thank you for your time,

Fantasyy-Freak


End file.
